Eagles' Wings
by Heroicagal
Summary: The League has been missing for three months. The time has come for YJ to take up the roles of their mentors. They can't be everywhere at once though. They need someone to replace them as Young Justice. That is where YOU come in! SYOC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own young justice or this idea; lots of inspiration came from the author of Young Justice Chronicles: Heroes in Training.

Prologue: Setting the Stage

"It has been three months since the League has been MIA." Aqualad had called the Team together for a meeting. "So far we have managed to keep the world out of total chaos, but it is too much for only us. The time has come to accept that the entire Justice League may be gone forever." Everyone was quiet, understanding the solemnity of this statement. "We are now Earth's heroes. We must step up and take up the role of our mentors." Robin and Zatanna looked down with pain in their expressions, Artemis and Wally shared an anxious glance, and Megan sobbed into Superboy's shoulder while Rocket squeezed Kaldur's hand. "Since there are only a few of us, we will need more to join our ranks." "You mean-"Artemis started. "Yes, you will each be choosing a protégé, including myself. They will be replacing us as Young Justice while we take over League duties. There are files on the computer from the Watchtower that I downloaded to the cave monitors, each being a possible candidate. You will all choose one you deem the best and most suitable for training. Let's get to work."

Alright guys; here's where I need your help. I will need four male and female heroes for the new team (my own character is already on the roster). Some people may have to share a mentor by the way. Send in your OC's with a short description of:

Their Powers/ Weapons

Personality

Leadership Capabilities

Battle Personalities

Whether Their ID is Secret or Not

Personal History

Whether they are a Possibility for a Love Interest from Within the New Team

Favorite Things

Appearances (in and out of costume)

Weaknesses/ Fears

I will also need a rouge gallery specific for this new group of heroes and I would very much appreciate if you would send in villains too with the info provided above. I will try to have the team and rouges decided by Monday at midnight, but if I really like your character after then and you send it in, I may change some things around. Good luck and please let the entries pour in. Even if you are not on the team itself, I may have some OC's pop up for cameos and the like, so keep 'em coming if you want!


	2. Chapter 2

The Team:

Alright, first of all I want to say, DANG! You guys _**all**_ made awesome characters. I even added an extra to fit in all the awesomeness. If you are not on the team right now, I WILL add you in as a cameo, or add you to the main one maybe if I decide to kill one of the characters O.o.

**Heroes:**

Civilian name: Peter Numan.

Superhero name: Bolt

Power/Weapons: Controls electricity. (Can mess with electronics and can control electrical currents including in the nerves.)

Personality: A live-wire and full of energy. He always seems happy and tries to make others happy. Hates depressing or dull things. Is happy for any excuse to celebrate stuff and party. Also kind of a show off.

Leadership Capabilities: (I don't really understand what you mean by this.)

Battle Personality: Pretty much same as regular. He likes to taunt his opponents. When he gets injured or someone he cares about gets injured he becomes serious.

ID: Secret.

Personal History: His father was an inventor/mechanic. When Peter was 10, his father built a machine for an expo and because it was summer vacation Peter went with him to the expo. The expo however was attacked by some villains who wanted to steal the tech. But they weren't very smart and ended up destroying a lot of the machines. One of them was Peter's father's invention and when it blew up Peter was his by an electrical blast that gave him his powers. He accidentally stopped the villains and had a blast so he decided he would do it. His father agreed as long as he maintained good grades and they both agreed: mother was to never find out.

Possible Love Interest: Yes.

Favorite Things: Parties, electronics, fighting villains.

Appearance-

Overall: Black hair with yellow streaks, is wild and spikes at parts. Blue eyes. Gangly. Skin tanish.

Civilian Attire: Usually wears short sleeve shirts, mainly yellow or black. Regular blue jeans. White sneakers with yellow streaks.

Hero Attire: A black long sleeve tight shirt with lighting blots on the arms and chest. Black tights also with lightning bolts and black sneakers. Yellow gloves. His mask covers the top of his face and has a lightning bolt in the middle.

Weaknesses/Fears: When he becomes to agitated he loses control of his powers and electricity shoots out randomly. Doesn't know all he can do with his powers. Is afraid of his mom finding out who he is and drowning.

Name: Samara Stone

Powers: she can turn into a silver wolf and blow ice from her mouth

Personality: not very talkitive and rather shy, afraid that someone will shun her for her unusual powers. She is quiet but sweet and blushes a lot

Leadership: NO! Too shy and a follower rather than leader

Battle abilities: very quick and can dodge attacks easily, but she gets off balance sometimes. Also she isn't very strong with any weapons.

She has a secret identity: her hero name is Aquarius

History: she woke up in Gotham City with no memory, at age six, and has been living in the shadows since then. When she was 10, she saw a pack of wolves racing across a field and wondered what it would be like if she was one. Immediately, she transformed. She guessed that she was experimented on as a child. She has been trying to help the city since then.

Favorite things: chocolate, wolves, ice skating

Appearance: when she is in costume, she wears silver armor and laced up combat boots. Out of costume she wears dark skinny jeans with a sapphire tank top and a sequined cropped jacket. She wears leather boots that are black and ties her hair in a high pony.

Looks: she had long black hair to her waist with icy blue streaks, and sapphire eyes with flecks of red and gold.

Weakness and fears: fire, anything to do with weights, bow and arrow

Name: Tim Fox

Hero Name: Blur

Their Powers/ Weapons: He can teleport. He has many weapons at his disposle.

Personality: He is a tough guy that takes almost nothing seriously. He is also a rebel and doesn't listen if he knows he can do it a better way. He prides himself in never cracking under pressure. He likes to mess around and he gets in trouble a lot for it. Sometimes he seems conceded but he only acts like that jokingly

Leadership Capabilities: He could lead a team if nessicary.

Battle Personalities: In Battle he is the type of person that will laugh in the face of danger, the reason is to show that he wont crack.

Whether Their ID is Secret or Not: It is not a secret

Personal History: At the beginning of his life it was completely normal. He had a older brother, Brady, a mom, and a dad. He was able to do anything basically. When he was 4 he got a little brother and was super happy. When he turned 14 his older brother accidentally went into a highly coded military document. A mobster came to there small town home and tried to make Brady to show the military document. Brady refused so the mobster killed him and everyone except Carson. The reason being that his mother had hid him. When the mobster was alone Carson tried to stab him with his big brothers sword. He failed and the Mobster beat him up. He was on the verge of death when it happened. He teleported away and ended up in the Cave.

Favorite Things: His Reeboks which he protects like his child. and Video games

Appearances (in and out of costume): He has a smile that immeditally picks him out as someone not to trust, and his long hair doesn't help. He has gray eyes and has a great build. He is extremely tan and has a 6-pack. He is descibed as "any girls dream".

CLOTHING:In his civilan clothing he wears alot of Under Armor. He owns three non-Under Armor things. Those are wrangler jeans and his Reeboks. In his costume is made of a version of the Nomex fire-resistant, triple-weave Kevlar-lined material. It is an excellent protection against damage, and was also insulated against electricity. Specifically tailored to his style of fighting, his costume had fewer body-armor inlays than most's, anticipating a decreased need for shock absorption and an increased capacity for motion. It looks alot like Nightwing's.

Weaknesses/ Fears: He fears he will crack and fail the team and himself.

Name: Mark Tons/Intel

Powers/Weapons: Is skilled with computers. He can program, hack, even take apart and put one back together if necessary. He can also do decent hand-to-hand combat, though he prefers to avoid this as much as a small knife at all time for extreme emergencies.

Personality: Generally acts very serious, but if a joke or comment he finds funny is said, all control over his usual seriousness is lost in a fit of giggles.

Leadership Capabilities: Though he does tend to be one people listen to, he is rather young (12 years old), so that could make a team of older heroes not completely respect him.

Battle Personalities: When fighting, the joking tends to completely leave him, making the boy immensely serious.

If ID is kept Secret: Yes

Personal History: His parents were both world-famous computer programmers, and taught their son everything they knew. However, when they were killed during a bombing at a computer convention in Gotham, said bombing being led by the Joker, Mark ran away and decided to use his skills to help those who fought people like the Joker.

Favorite Things: Computers, books, math, science, writing, movies

Appearance:

Hair: Jet Black, long enough to cover eyes in front and reaches shoulders in back

Eyes: Bright green

Height: 4ft2in

Weight: 85lbs

Costume: A skintight black jumpsuit, a gray belt to hold his emergency-knife, a domino mask, black gloves, and black boots

Civilian outfit: Baggy jeans, black running shoes, and a loose gray tee shirt

Weaknesses: He cannot fight with most weapons at more than a basic level, and often stops paying attention to his surroundings while on a computer

Fears: The Joker, bombs, fire

Name: Alison Calmell

Codename: Reflex

Age: 17

Their Powers/ Weapons: Alison's primary meta-human ability is an accelerated healing factor that allows her to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissues with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Injuries such as gunshot wounds, slashes, and puncture wounds completely heal within a matter of minutes. Her healing factor is developed to such a degree that she can reattach severed limbs. The effects of her accelerated healing powers extend to her body's immune system, rendering her immune to disease and infection. She is also immune to most drugs and toxins, although she can be affected by certain drugs if given sufficient dosage. Alison's healing factor heightens her physical senses- strength (she can lift as much as two grown men combined), speed (she can run at the speed of a grown, male track athlete), agility (she's not on Robin's level, but she's pretty good), reflexes/reactions (cat-like), coordination, balance, endurance- to superhuman levels.

Alison's second ability allows her to enhance her senses to super-human levels. Her power allows her to enhance, or detract her natural five senses. She can enhance her eyesight to see at microscopic levels, hear heartbeats from meters away, determine the chemical composition of objects by smell, dissect food ingredients by taste, and determine fabrics by touch. Paired with Alison's wide knowledge of chemical compounds, micro-biologic structures, and food ingredients, she almost like a walking forensic lab.

Personality: Alison is a strong and confident person, who always does here best to see the good in all people and be as nonjudgmental as possible. She's usually full of energy and ready to do anything. Alison is quite intellectual and excels in school. She is a kind-hearted person who cares about those she has relationships with. Because of her age, Alison usually sees it as her "duty" to look after teammates, especially the younger ones. She has a somewhat maternal instinct and makes sure that her teammates are well cared for. She usually thinks of her teammates before her own well personal being.

Leadership Capabilities: Alison is quite capable of leading. She has always been rather mature for her age and is good when working under pressure. Alison is a very calm person, as well as soft spoken and clear headed, traits of good

leadership. She has a tendency to think things through and formulate plans before taking any sort of action.

Battle Personalities: When in battle, Alison becomes very serious and will do anything to make sure that the mission plan goes as scheduled. She's not afraid to fight and will do anything to protect her teammates, even if it means risking her own injury. Before heading into battle, Alison likes to make sure that every detail about the mission is clear and that every member understands their role well. She does her best to over prepare.

Whether Their ID is Secret or Not: Secret

Personal History: Alison was born in Dakota City, where he parents worked for a STAR labs as scientists. She grew up living a pretty average life and focused her academics toward the sciences so that she too could become a scientist like her parents. When she was fifteen, Alison visited her parents at the STAR labs, and accidentally breathed in a mysterious vapor that her parents had genetically created. After a few months, Alison began to see that strange things were happening to her and soon, her powers developed. It took a full year for Alison to understand how her powers worked, but then from there on out, she tried to use them for her academic purposes, even using her own body as a test subject. No one else knows about her abilities.

Favorite Things: Reading, doing research, being with her friends, training, helping others.

Appearances: Alison has medium length auburn hair that she keeps up in a ponytail with her bangs pushed off to the side. She has tanned, olive-toned skin and dark grey eyes. She is very muscular and lithe, standing at about 5 feet 8 inches and weighing around 140 pounds. When in her civilian clothing, Alison is most comfortable in a pair of nice jeans, a T-shirt of some kind, her favorite black leather jacket, and a pair of hiking boots.

Her hero outfit consists of black spandex leggings that reach mid-thigh with a short, light grey apron-skirt over. Alison wears a sleeveless, purple turtleneck shit that zips up the front. She has grey elbow pads and black, fingerless gloves. Her shoes are purple boots that reach mid-calf. She wears a simple black domino mask to cover her eyes.

Weaknesses/ Fears: Alison's ability only allows her to super-enhance one sense at a time. The more she enhances one particular sense, the less effective her other senses become. In some circumstances, she is able to completely shut down all other senses to avoid being stunned; example: If someone were to try and blind her with light, she could shut down all her senses but taste or touch, so she wouldn't be able to see the blinding light anyway, or if someone were to use tear gas, Ali could shut down all her senses except for hearing, so she wouldn't smell, taste, feel or see the gas. (Little confusing, sorry.) Because of the nature of her abilities, Ali can't stand the sight of germs. She's extremely hygienic to the point where she's almost OCD about keeping all of her belongings completely sterile. She has a fear of lightning.

Name: Tamara Wong (nickname – Tammy)

Codename: Echo

Age: 14

Date of Birth: November 15

Their Powers/ Weapons: Tamara has enhanced hearing and makes use of it to overcome her blindness by "seeing" using echolocation. She also has the ability to manipulate soundwaves by combining them with a particular emotion. When angered, she can manipulate soundwaves to injure, incapacitate, wreck (objects, walls etc), and (when she loses control) even kill someone. She can also sooth and lure people by manipulating soundwaves. However, these soundwaves have to be produced by her and are normally channeled through a musical instrument for better control (her flute mostly as it's small and easy to bring around).

Personality: She a headstrong, eccentric musical prodigy – though it is arguable if it is a side effect of her powers (she's gotten diplomas for the violin, flute and piano despite her age and disability), and a bit of an overachiever. She can't stand failure in herself and hates it when people treat her as a weak, defenceless kid (quite a common occurrence due to her blindness). That said, she tries to be overly independent, she has trouble accepting help from others even when she really needs it. She always speaks her mind and can be quite blunt, therefore offending people at times. She loves her family dearly and due to her traditional upbringing, she is extremely loyal to her friends, and obedient and respectful to her elders/leader. She's very open minded and has a very analytical and calculative nature and never lets her emotions get in the way of her reasoning, and always views situations objectively, taking neutral stands on them, as she believes there are multiple sides to everything. People normally go to her when they need a mediator for their disputes. She can be seen as rather aloof and hardhearted even due to her low tolerance for spin or rampant emotionalism (she's all about objectivity and efficiency) and irrationality, but she actually does care for her family and friends dearly (she has trouble expressing her feelings) and will do anything to keep them save.

Leadership Capabilities: She's usually more of a wallflower when it comes to leadership. She stays in the background and advices the leader on the pros and cons of certain actions and her analytical nature makes her really good at evaluating situations and formulating plans. However, her lack of charisma and her eccentricities would prevent her from taking on a leadership role.

Battle Personalities: She doesn't really act much differently from how she normally is during battles, though she does understand the gravity of the situation. She'd usually look for the most efficient/effective course of action to take which involve no collateral damage, and tries to keep her emotions in check to control her powers, though she does lose control at times. She'd also always have her team mates' backs.

Whether Their ID is Secret or Not: secret

Personal History:

Background:

Tamara is from a middleclass family of 6 (she has an elder brother and sister and a younger brother) and had a relatively normal life up to the age of 7 when she suffered from retinal cancer and had her eyes surgically removed at age 8. However, her family was extremely supportive. They encouraged her to be as independent as possible and never treated her with bias. Despite this, other people still treated her differently - they either viewed her as a freak, mocked and bullied her or saw her as weak and felt sorry for her. Though the bullying did have its affect on her (she got into a lot of fights because of it), it was the pity she detested the most, for it made her feel pathetic. Nothing much changed when the manifestation of her powers became more obvious at the age of 13 (though her parents were shocked when they found her shooting hoops with her younger and elder brothers), and they loved her all the same. Being able to "see" again, she became very self reliant and had trouble accepting help from others, continuously feeling the need to prove herself.

Power manifestation:

Her powers manifested bit by bit in stages. Since young, she had a talent for music and found that she could lure a huge crowd while playing the piano or violin in public (school, etc). She also found that she could calm people down, while playing. Even after the removal of her eyes, she was still able to play music and even got her diplomas for the piano and violin at the age of 12 and the flute at 14.

When she was 13, she was walking home with her siblings from school when she "saw" a car approaching her younger brother who had run ahead just in time for her to reach him and push him out of the way.

During one of her fights with several school bullies, she became so mad that when she screamed at them, they were thrown back and passed out. Thankfully though, when they awoke, they were too disoriented to realise that it was her scream that caused them to pass out.

Favorite Things: Playing musical instruments (especially the violin, piano, cello, flute and harp), listening to music (All genres - from classical to rock, country to urban), basketball, visiting the kids' ward at the hospital where she was treated when she had cancer, training, all shades of blue Chinese and Indian food, orchestras and symphonic bands

Appearance: She's part Chinese, part Caucasian and she stands at about 5'5, weighs 120 lbs has a willowy figure. She has a light skin tone and wavy blackish brown hair that ends midway down her back and is forever tied up in a ponytail. She keeps a side fringe that covers the upper left half of her face. She has a heart shaped face with rather elfin features. Her eyes were surgically removed, so she uses glass eyes with brown irises.

In civilian wear - Tamara has a rather boyish style. She's not into skirts, heels and dresses, and prefers to wear jeans, loose t-shirts, hoodies, sneakers, etc. She also wears sunglasses frequently for her glass eyes sometime freak people out.

In Costume – She wears a black vest, pants and boots, plus dark blue arm warmers nearly covering her whole arm and a dark blue mask. She also carries around a metal western concert flute, around 27 inches in length which she channels her powers through.

Weaknesses: As Tamara only sees through echo location, she is unable to see intangible things like electrical bolts, etc and she can't see underwater. She is also more sensitive to loud noises than normal people.

Her emotions affect her powers greatly and they therefore fail to produce the desired outcome (for example, if she's trying to soothe someone while in a bad mood, she may end up injuring the person instead).

She can be really stubborn, and she dislikes accepting help from people even if she really needs it. She's a horrible liar and actress and she has a tendency to make some caustic remarks. She is only able to read things in Braille. She gets angered/annoyed quite easily, even though she is able to control it.

Fears: becoming completely reliant on other people, failure, becoming deaf, losing her family/friends

uper name:psyche

real name: Amanda Pine

Age: 15

Their Powers/ Weapons:She has high reflects. She can see see things before they happen so like if someone is going to punch her she will see it before and and move. or can see if something happens seconds before it does always and be ready or warn someone. But she is very good at martial arts, hand to hand combat and gymnatics and sometimes, not always and her always gets really really painful headaches but she gets visions of the funture but it comes when ever not on her own free will

Personality: very energtic, very outgoing, She is very very sarcastic and defensive. She speaks her mind in anything. and very blonde like

Leadership Capabilities she would be a good leader but people don't take her seriously so... maybe or no

Battle Personalities: very serious but likes to joke around too and have fun very protective of team and friends

Whether Their ID is Secret or Not: Yes

Personal History: Anamda comes from a very wealthy family but any because of what she does, she is a world class martial arts fighter and has been trained and fought the very best martial arts people. Before this her family was very very poor but she could always fight so she decided to do something about it. She hates telling people about it but loves shocking people on how good she is. She has one younger sister named Megan and she is very protective of her because she doesn't want her to fight for a living too.  
Weaknesses/ Fears: Heights, that people will treat her differently for her back round or people knowing her background. messing up, one day not being good enough to fight and win money for her family and they will go back to being in a half-house or disappointing anybody.  
Favorite Things: Laughing, having fun, training, and fighting, loves surfing sports and being outside doing anything, and talking

Appearances (in and out of costume)

EYES: big piercing dark green eyes

HAIR: long all the way to her hip, very thick and wavy, with layers its dark brown(it is always down)

SKIN COLOR: very tan

BODY TYPE: very short 5 foot, and very toned in her stomach legs

and arms, but still has a very hour glass body

Name: Rupert Fields/ Onspir Sapyuntus

Hero Name: Phantom

Appearance: in their normal form, Rupert is 5,5 ft tall, white with dark brown hair and brown eyes, he usually wears a white coat over a blue T-shirt, grey jeans and black tennis shoes. Onspir appears as a bronze strip with blue gems for eyes on Rupert's neck, parts of him also appear as bronze strips on Rupert's forearms and ankles.

When in full symbiosis (their transformation), Rupert will be white (real white, not caucasian), 6,5 ft tall and Onspir will look like armor, as parts of him appear as a bronze helmet with a line dividing it in two with blue eye-pieces, which happen to be Onspir's eyes, Onspir's mouth will appear as jagged line if he talks. Parts of Onspir will also appear as thick gauntlets, chest armor and boots.

Personality: Rupert is a quiet guy, very open to new people but will act cold if he thinks something is up. He is smart but not at a nerd's level, so he won't be seen reading scientific books. Instead, he spends his free time carving figures on clay, specially using his shared powers.

Onspir is really serious and observant of everything, he will always tell Rupert to pay attention and warn him if something sounds suspicious. He also enjoys carving figures on clay with Rupert.

Backstory: Onspir is a Synchrobiote, an alien being from an unknown planet, who, along with some others, survived his planet's destruction by using his telekinesis to levitate a rock and move it to Earth. Synchrobiotes, as their names might imply, need to bond with a host to be stable and live to maturity. They won't cause any damage to others, since they can be removed easily, but, if the host allows, they can mutate the host into a more powerful form, called full symbiosis.

Onspir drove the rock to the suburbs of Metropolis, where Rupert lives. In fact, Rupert witnessed the landing of the rock and even helped the Synchrobiotes, accidentally having Onspir merge with him in the process as the touched him first. Rupert, after learning how to use his powers, decided to look for the League for training and help, which Hal Jordan gave him, but without revealing his secret identity.

Rupert had a pretty normal life, living with his mother after his father died from cancer. He misses his father and often has nightmares about the moment his father dies. He is picked on at school but takes his revenge by getting the bullies in trouble with the principal.

Powers: when in full symbiosis, Rupert and Onspir have telekinesis, even being able to fly and Rupert gains slight strength. They both also become resistant to psychic attacks. Also, they share a mental link at all times, through which they talk like miss martian talks to the team

weaknesses: the method Rupert uses to move objects with his mind tires both him and Onspir out, so, after intense use of their power, they may pass out. Also, when in full symbiosis, Onspir becomes heavy and will render them slow by foot.  
NORMAL OUTIFIT: a dark purple v-neck tank top thats ruffly with white ripped jeans with a black cropped leather jacket and heeled black boots,

SUPERHERO OUTFIT: a red, short sleeve, spandex half top with black, spandex shorts and long heeled black boots with a robin like mask

Super name Atmosphere

Real name: Julia Ramos

Age:15

Gende r:Female

Mentor: Aqualad

Species: Human-Atlantean

Race: Hispanic

Power: Atmokinesis(ability to control weather) and invisibility

Leadership capabilities :She can, if she learns to trust

Battle personality: She is very stealthy, but if she is in a hand-to-hand fight, she will become cocky and tease them. She tends to react rash and too fast

skills: Gymnastics, swimming, and stealth

fighting skills: black belt in karate

Personality: She has a very blunt and shy demeanor and is slightly optimistic. Others don't like to hang out with her because she is very mistrusting. She tends to prank many and uses her cleverness to make them prank themselves. When she gets close to someone, she hates to let them go. She is very overprotective when it comes to her friends and mother.

Hair color: Carmel colored hair

Hair style:She tends to have her hair in a waterfall braid, but if she doesn't, it has a hairband holding it back

Skin Tone:light tan

Eye Color: Gray

Superhero outfit :A gray leotard that corresponds to storm weather

Winter Uniform :Same except for the fact that it corresponds to winter weather

Stealth Uniform: Same

Civvies outfits:1)Black skinny jeans, Blue tank top and black leather jacket and blue hairband, black and white converse

2)baggy black jeans, long sleeved gray shirt, black and white converse

3)blue jeans, purple short sleeved shirt, owl necklace, purple flats

4)gray sweatpants, blue v-neck shirt,gray and blue jacket, black sndals

5)Gotham Academy uniform

Family:

Mother:Melanie Ramos

Father:Orm Curry(or Marius if you want) AKA Ocean Master

Uncle: Aquaman

History:Her mother and father met one night at a bar and fell in love. Soon her mother got pregnant with her and her father left. Her mother and her lived in an apartment, with shaky finance. They lost there home when Julia was 5 and lived in a car. By the time she was 10 she had discovered her powers when it was raiing outside and she wanted it to stop. Her father came back two months later and took her into a life of crime. She agreed to it because he had promised to give her mother a home. Aquaman saved her from a life of crime when she was helping her father attack Atlantis at the age of 14. Aquaman then told Bruce Wayne of her situation and he generously gave Julia and her mother a home. On her fifteenth birthday, Aquaman gave her the oppurtunity to become his sidekick. She was also excepted into Gotham Academy on scholarship.

How long have they been sidekicks:3 months

Likes:fantasy novels, Romance movies, public speaking, gymnastics, swimming, and Atlantis

Dislikes:Her father,crime,fruits, loud music, and people who criticize her

Strengths:her powers,swimming,gymnastics, and solving riddles and other brainteasing activities

Flaws/Weakness:She is very prideful and distrusting. She tends to lie to those around her. She tends to lack restraint and when put under extreme pressure, she crumbles.

Secrets:Her father and the fact that she was once his protege

Smart (1-10, 10 being the best):9.3

Sociable (1-10):5

Favorite Singer(s)/Band(s):All American Rejects and Taylor Swift

Favorite/Book(s):Percy Jackson series and Hunger Games trilogy

Favorite Food(s):Chocolate, spaghetti, and hotdogs

Favorite Place:A secret alleyway(that no one besides her knows about) behind Gotham Park

Favorite Class:Science

Average Grades: B plus to A minus average

Love Interest?:Yes

What They Look For In A Friend:A person who can keep a secret,reliable, and who is a sweet person all together

Who They'd Be Enemies With:People with her personality

Hometown:Gotham City

Home:An apartment complex in Gotham

Anything Else:She can speak Spanish, French, Greek, and Latin

**Rouge Gallery:**

Name: Axelle Braddock

Codename: Doppleganger

Age: 17

Powers: Axelle can control all parts of her molecular structure. In better words shes a shapshifter she can change into both humans and animals, when copy humans she also copy their voice and scent. She can also make copies of the body she is controlling and can make multiple copies of multiple bodies. But it can be hard to control all of them at once so she tries to keep them down to a minimum number of about six.

Personality: Axelle is calm and quite. Is kinda shy so she doesn't talk until its needed. Is a genius when it comes to science and math, but has trouble with other subjects. She loves reading but has problems because shes far-sighted. She has a huge inner battle with being a hero or being a villain to be with her brother, maybe someone could sway her to the good side.

Leadership Capabilities: Non what so ever!

Battle Personalities: She prefers not to talk unless she is in another body. Is serious and focused on controlling her copies

ID: Secret

Personal History: Axelle and her brother Avent were orphans. While Axelle was completely human Avent was a witch. Avent used his powers to protect himself and his sister while they lived on the streets. Axelle was jealous the Avent could do such amazing things and she was utterly useless. Not wanting it to cause a rift between himself and his sister he used a spell to give her her shapeshifting powers. They used her power to break into banks and steal from huge businesses. But then Axelle's conscious started to get to her and she told her brother she didn't want to steal anymore. Avent was blinded by anger and left and now works with for a villain Axelle doesn't know the name of, but he visits often to try and bring her over to the evil side.

Favorite things: her brother (hes still her brother and she loves him), her powers, reading, music, taking out heros, learning, swimming, science, math, trying to be good

Looks;

Hair; Normal: Chin length messy, but cute platinum blonde hair, but when shes being all / While in costume her hair is mid-back and jet black

Eyes: steel grey / while in costume is blue

Structure: Is 5,5. petite build. tannish but hardly. Her face structure is very pixie like.

Costume: A spandex suit that is sealed with her skin so it can shift with her body. With boots and gloves made form the same material. Since she can shapeshift she really doesn't need a mask.

Civilian clothes: white washed jeans, a blue tank top, grey vest, grey ankle boots, and a pair of glasses

Fear/Weakness: Scared of heights, clowns, flying and public speaking. She is very use to hot weather so the cold makes her uncomfortable and makes it hard to focus, if shes pressured its hard for her to control more then two copies.

-

Villain

Name: Avent Braddock

Codename: Hex

Age: 17 (their twins)

Powers: He can use his magic to create force fields, power blasts, cloak himself and anything he touches (Telepaths cant detect him and he can't be seen), control/create black fire, and all the basics. Basically he is strong enough to not need incantations for spells so hes stronger then Zatanna and Zatara, but no were near Doctor Fate or Klarion, but still very dangerous.

Personality: Avent is bipolar. One minute he can be fine and calm the next he just snaps for no reason. This makes him unpredictable and hard to keep up with. Not even the most powerful Seers can predict him. But no matter what emotional changes he has he loves his twin no matter what, even if he hardly shows it. He will push her to her very limits just to keep up the front that he only wants her powers.

Leadership Capabilities: Likes being in charge, but is horrible at it. Well, not by villain standards he will only care about making sure he is okay and pay no attention to the others.

Battle Personalities: Bipolar he will change at a seconds notice, from clam to angry, to going for the stealth attack to hitting his opponent head on.

ID: No secret

Personal History: Same as Axelle

Favorite things: Dark Magic, Spells, beating weaker witches, Silent movies, real live chess games (playing with peoples lives of course), Normal chess, his sister (though he wont admit it)

Looks;

Hair: Platinum blonde, short and slightly spiky

Eyes: Steel grey

Structure: Lean, skin the same as his sisters, has tattoos of dark magic symbols on his back, right bicep, and a small one behind his left ear that help give is offensive spells more kick.

Civilian clothes: Black dress pants, red button up with the sleeves rolled up, black vest, black fedora, and dress shoes (Thinks a professional looking villain is cooler)

Costume: same there is really no reason for him to change

Fears/Weaknesses: His sister dying, light magic, going up against people like Klarion, Doctor Fate or Wotan, and fear itseReal Name: Damon Days

Villain name: Aero

Age: 18

Powers: He can control wind. Can create a force of wind that can get up to speeds of 198 mph and also create tornadoes. He can also travel by air but doesn't do it for long because he is frightened that he could loose body parts if he doesn't do it right. Use air to block attacks or soften a landings.

Personality: Damon is taunting and sarcastic at all times, no matter what the situation. He seems to know just what to say to push someones buttons. Damon is also a very materialistic person He only values the things that are money or can help him get it.

Leadership Capabilities: As long as moneys involved he doesn't care what role he has to play.

Battle Personalities: Same taunting and sarcastic but deadly focused. Can become over confident quickly.

ID: Secret

Personal history: Born in Brooklyn, New York. Was raised by a pyrokinetic named Embers. Embers thought Aero how to use his powers to the full extent. Embers became a father to Aero and died on Aero's 14th birthday. Embers unidentified death was what jump started Aero's villain career, but Aero beliefs that the Joker knows something about Embers death.

Love Interest: No

Favorite things: Food, tornadoes, money, winning fights, and lots of money

appearance

Hair: Shaggy blonde to just below his ears

Eyes: Very light brown

Body: Muscular, height 6,1

Out of costume: Button up shirts, dress pants, new black sneakers, and a thick gold ring, he likes to show off his money when ever he can.

In costume: Black body suit, thick army boots, mask, and a steel bo staff that helps him control and curve the wind.

Weakness: Water, because of the density of water is so tight it makes it hard for him to move the air around water.

Fears: Losing his money, going to jail, Erebus, and that creepy witch boy Klarion he had a run in with.

-

Villain

Name: Helena Pierce

Codename: Ghoul

Age: looks 16, but is really 127.

Powers: Helena is a vampire. Enhanced speed that almost matches Kid Flash's, Super strength, enhanced senses, natural hunters sense. Just like any other vampire Helena needs to feed. The longer she goes without feeding the weaker she gets and starts to look like her actual age, She can go up to three full days without feeding before it starts to effect her. When she is hungry she is also at her most dangerous because she will do anything to feed. Some vampires are lucky enough to have a enhanced gene after they are turned giving them extra power. Helena did and now she can manipulate blood, ex. Use a persons blood to control them, turn her blood solid as a diamond to keep from getting hurt to bad, and use spilled blood as a weapon (her favorite blood weapon is a whip). It is critical while fighting her to try not to spill any of her blood or your own.

Personality: Despite her age she still has some teen like qualities. She is playful and taunting, but truthfully its more of a playing with her pray thing. She always has this thing about making her victims feel a sense comfort and think she is playing before she attacks. And when it comes to her killing she doesn't discriminate a kill is a kill and as long as the moneys good and the bloods tasty she doesn't care who it is. Her loyalty... Well she has none she takes orders from the highest bidder and will switch sides as soon as she gets a better offer.

Leadership Capabilities: She thinks she gets nothing out of it. Being leader means planning and over thinking things, then having to deal with stupid people and explain plans to them.

Battle Personalities: Doesn't change at all she still plays with her pray, gives them the though that they are winning, then takes them out.

ID: Not a secret

Personal History: She was born in 1885 in Oxford, England. Her father was a professor at Oxford. On her 16th birthday that a son of a family friend was going to ask her to marry him and she better say yes. Helena was furious and ran out of her home and onto the streets. While walking through the park she was attacked by Vincent Smith a three hundred year old vampire and turned. after going on a killing spree she was recruited by Ra's al Ghul in 1902 to join the League of Shadows. over the time period she has switched alliances many of times, but the League of Shadows seems to hold a special meaning to her.

Love interest: probably not, but you can choose

Favorite things: Blood, playing with her pray, feeding, League of Shadows, travel

Appearance:

Hair: Crimson red hair, straight to her waist

Eyes: bright ice blue that turn red when shes hungry of feeding

Body type: Well toned, yet not over done. Pail skin. 5,5 height.

Out of Costume: Short black skirt, victorian styled shirt, black tights, knee high boots.

In costume: Leather pants, victorian styled vest, blazer, finger-less gloves, hair in a ponytail, black shoes

Weakness: sun-light burns her skin, mental attacks, her blood lust can be a weakness because she becomes distracted.

Fears: the sun, Vincent Smith, Dying from lack of blood, losing her (it makes him weak)

Real Name: Kesare Maslov

Hero Name: Erebus (The god of darkness)

Age: 17

Powers: She can control shadows and see fear. She can fade into make shadows into physical beings and control them (Like making a shadow sword or shield), turn herself into a black mist that can't be physically harmed, use shadows to create illusions and travel from one shadowy area to another. An example of the shadows becoming physical would be like if she created a shadow wolf, it would be able to take out her opponent like a real one or if she made a shadow sword it she could easily cut through someone. Since her powers rely on the dark she is vulnerable in strong lights. She can also see fear and when combining it with her illusion shadows she can make her opponent think their worst nightmares are happening. She has a gauntlet invented by Mr. Freeze that surges in electrical power letting her destroy any man-made light source (Lamps, ceiling lights, street lights, ext.), Thanks to Lady Shiva she is highly trained in traditional sword fighting, but that's all the physical damage she can do without her powers.

Personality: Is sarcastic and hard-headed. She doesn't take orders well, she likes being the one giving them. She always has a opinion or smart comment and whether its time to say it or not its going to come out. She has no filter between her brain and her mouth and is never embarrassed of what she says and never takes it back. Is very confident in her power over shadows and fear (This is sometimes a great weakness for her). Enjoys seeing people wither in fear and is amused at the frustration of some that try to attack her in her mist form. In a way is a puppeteer, is more of the hide in the shadows and pull the stings letting others do the dirty work before she takes it upon herself.

Leadership Capabilities: She likes being controlling people and making them fear her. She can be sadistic at times and easily angered clouding her judgment, but she is a good strategist and uses her fear power to see their weakness.

Battle Personalities: She still makes smart remarks when ever she feels like it but is completely ready to go. She will quickly look she advantage points for her shadows, use fear to see weaknesses then instruct others.

Whether Their ID is secret or not: Yes

Personal History: Was born Kalisa Maslov in Moscow, Russia to a wealthy family of political leader Nikolai Maslov. Her father Nikolai was the head of the KGB until it was shut down in 1991 and then became Prime minister. Her mother Dasha was a stay at home mother with Kalisa and was also 4 months pregnant with her second daughter Kesare. Everything Kalisa did had to be in perfect etiquette she had to be lady like in every way. One night while the family was asleep Kalisa was having a nightmare and created a group of shadow wolves. The wolves killed her father and frighted her mother nearly to death. Kalisa had been woken by their screams and she saw the wolves and her fathers body, knowing she had done it she ran away. After a two days away from home she saw in a new paper that her father was announced dead and her mother put in a mental institution and had lost the baby. Kalisa was later found by the assassin Lady Shiva whom took Kalisa to Gotham were Kalisa changed her name to Kesare to honor her little sister. The only two that know the story Mr. Freeze and Lady Shiva say that the death of her unborn sister was what really sent her over the edge. Has mentally tricked herself into thinking that she is doing all of this to honor her sister.

Favorite things: Fear, Control, honoring her sister, weakness in others, shadows, winning, apples, reading

Appearance:

Hair: is black and in loose ringlets to mid-back and has bright orange streaks.

Eyes: bright purple unless she is using her illusions then they turn orange. Ivory colored skin.

Body type: slim but slightly toned legs and arms, flat stomach, height is 5'7 and weight 125.

Out of costume: Skinny jeans, solid color tank top, purple jacket, brown contacts, head-phones which are always in; mostly so people think shes not listening when she is and just to block out annoying people, Dark tinted sun glasses, black ankle boots.

In costume: Black leather pants, knee-high combat boots, leather long-sleeve top with a black lace corset over it, the gauntlet given to her by Mr. Freeze, A long black trench coat with a hood that is up at all times covers her whole face in a shadow except her mouth,(Truthfully its basically the same thing as the Death Dealers were in Underworld, just with the hood) And her hair is toed back at all times so it wont come out of the hood.

Weakness: Light, Mental attacks, shes sometimes to cocky for her own good, Is easily angered

Fears: failing her sisters memory, failing, being forgotten, being trapped in a bright room with no way out, doctors (She always thought that if people found out about her they would do tests on her like a lab rat)

Civilian Name: Michelle Lars

Villain Name: Mutt

Powers/Weapons: Can shape shift into different types of canines.

Personality: Wild and animalistic. She is very primal and will use natural instincts instead of her brain.

Leadership Capabilities: None.

Battle Personalities: Tries to go for a quick kill and is feral.

ID: Known.

Personal History: Lived on the street and had a "pack". She would attack people to steal their money and food. That's when she learned about her powers. By the time she became an adult her "pack" were all dead and she didn't know what to do. An unknown person contacted her to kill someone and he promised her means of survival so she accepted. Since then she became an official mercenary but instead of money she works for food.

Favorite things: Eating, mating, hunting.

Appearance-

Overall: Natural gray hair that's matted. Yellow eyes. Skin is grayish. Semi-muscular. Long legs and is busty.

Civilian/Villain Attire: Gray raggedy clothes. Her shirt is torn so it shows her stomach. Pants have many holes. No shoes.

Weaknesses/Fears: Can only shift into canines, primal. Is afraid of very loud noises.

Thanks for all the wonderful submissions! I will try to post the first "official" chappie this weekend, and it will introduce my OC and another one I deemed good for my scenario.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Apology: Procrastination, it is soooo evil. I apologize! I'm back now though! Yay? I'll try to introduce two characters per chapter. Enjoy!**

Running, always running. Never a time to stop or I might get caught. My family could be in jeopardy if a Meta is living with them. What if some super villain decided they wanted me for some reason? Daddy, Lori, Nichole, John, and Bella may get hurt. Daddy and Lori (my step-mom) must be really worried. My older sister Nichole must be concerned too. John is probably confused as to why I ran (he's 12 years old and is my little brother). Bella, my three year old sister, must ask for me. I miss them all so much. One single bag is all I have in the world now. Filled with relics of my past I take it with me everywhere I go. One spare set of clothing, a maroon hoodie, miscellaneous jewelry my family and friends got for me that I cherish, a few childhood items/ toys I am particularly fond of, a family portrait, my study Bible, and my "costume" which consists of only my maroon sweatshirt, and a handmade domino lilac mask along with a pair of sneakers. Right now I am wearing my shirt from the school musical I was in, a blue sweatshirt my dad bought me for my birthday, glasses, a purple watch and my purity ring. On my feet are my black ballet flats to go with my black shirt and pants. My curly brown-blonde hair is pulled back into a ponytail and my green eyes are cast towards the ground as people around me examine my looks. My pale skin is wind burnt and red as I stumble into the mall to avoid the harsh cold. People look at me and murmur things like "street urchin", "disgusting", "filthy', "ragged", "probably a juvenile criminal". I sigh and continue on my way through the long and open lobby. I'm used to it but these people act like they've never seen a homeless person in Gotham before. Gotham. Gotham is the place I chose to vanish into. Nobody questions a runaway or a street kid here. My family would never think to search for me here. My family; thinking of them brings hot tears to my eyes and they run down my cheeks. I'm not paying enough attention and I run into a boy with shaggy black hair and piercing blue eyes. "Sorry!" I quickly exclaim and try to speed walk in the opposite direction. He gently grabs my shoulder and says "Are you alright?" He seems genuinely concerned but I have to get away from him. He's a celebrity basically in this town. I just now have connected the dots as to why he was familiar. He is Dick Grayson son (well techniquely "ward") of billionaire Bruce Wayne. He's only the most influential man in the whole city besides Batman. I nod and hastily disappear into the surging crowd. Being around him is a media photo just waiting to happen.

I just now realize I really need to go to the restroom. Oddly enough, it is deserted. When I am done drying my hands I hear a cackle over the speaker that makes my blood run cold. Even somebody who's only lived in Gotham as long as I have can tell whose laughter it is. "Ladies and gents, victims of all ages! We're going to play a game today! Batman and Bird Boy have one hour to show up or I blow you all sky high! Don't bother trying to escape; my men are blocking all the exits. Timer starts now!" Joker relays gleefully. I groan and hit my forehead. I know Batman won't fail to show along with his partner Robin, but Joker being Joker will most likely start dropping bodies soon. I'm here so it means I get to tussle with the Joker for my first big leagues villain. Fantastic. Quickly I zip on the hoodie, put on the tennis shoes, and tie my domino mask on. I then pull up the hood and hide in the shadows it creates. Ready for action I climb onto the counter and into an overhead vent after hastily removing the cover.

I replace it just in time to hear Harley Quinn bounce in and declare after a quick look "All clear boys! Go tell Mistah J!" I'm happy I grabbed my bag because if I left it, it could have alerted Harley to someone's presence. Then I see her making faces in the mirror and I roll my eyes. Never mind, she's not bright enough to catch on. I start to crawl and pause to stash my bag into a nice little corner in the winding maze of ventilation. I'll pick it up later. Then I come upon what looks like a five-by-five room made of the same metal as the vents I was crawling through and stop. What is up with the architecture of this place? Not that I should be complaining, but still… I am about to step into the little room when I feel a blade pressed to my neck and I gulp.

"Who are you?" A quivering yet angry voice demands. "Mu- Muse." I choke out. "The new vigilante in Gotham?" "Yes." I say quickly. Slowly the blade lowers. Unfortunately I had made the papers a few weeks back after I had stopped a gas station robbery in action. It was a slow news week as all the people in Arkham actually did their jobs. I turn my head to see a young boy about age twelve. He looks really nervous and is trembling slightly. "I'm Intel. What are you doing here?" "Same as you I suppose. Stopping Joker." "Intel" winces at the name but nods. "Let's tag team!" I offer, not wanting to be alone on this mission. He looks panicked but nods again in agreement. "What can you do?" I ask. "I am an expert hacker and know basics in self-defense." Okay, didn't see that coming as he's only twelve. "What about you?" He questions. I turn a bit red but list out my powers. "Telekinesis, matter form manipulations, and I can enchant people with my singing. The sound waves combined with my brain waves direct the commands to the proper target or targets and it only affects them." "Woah." He says. I shrug. "How about this, I'll be your bird's eye view and you do the field work. I guide and you go." "Are you sure? I mean you probably want to beat the crap out of the Joker as much as I do…" He clenches his fists, grits his teeth, and narrows his eyes. "You have no idea. Only I only know some basics and I don't have powers. I would slow you down. Besides, I'm sure you want to avoid any unnecessary confrontation and I can help with that. Get you to the biggest threats more immediately and keep them from detecting you." Intel makes perfect sense so we go with his plan. Still, I'm a little irked at being told what to do by someone who looks to be no older than my little brother.

**Up next: Sam and Julia **

**Oh and Riley (in the reviews) is going to be like the Black Canary for our group, coordinate our training when we're not with our specific mentors. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Here is another chapter. **

Julia First then Samara

Julia

Walking in the door I groaned in frustration. School had been rough and I was sick of the homework. Mom was out of town for a business conference and I was all alone. I slunk down onto the sofa and exhaled deeply, swiftly falling asleep.

The nightmares are always the same. Mom is starving and so am I. We sit on the streets in the rain and have nowhere to go. Then _he_ shows up. My father.

"How's my baby girl?" He taunts. I ignore him and he grows angry. "What's the matter? Scared to look your old man in the face? You're a failure. I never wanted a child, but now I'm stuck with you. Now, you're going to do something for me or you and your mommy are going to rot in the street."

He grabs me and I struggle, I don't want to go with him.

"Orm Curry, please!" My mother begs with him.

"Shut up!" He yells and kicks at my mom. She whimpers and curls into a ball.

"Leave her alone!" I scream. He looks at me and I see glaring hatred.

"You would do well to learn respect. Let me teach you your first lesson." He then stalks over to my mom and I am somehow paralyzed and unable to help her. He chokes the life out of her. I hear cackling and I am sobbing, begging him to stop.

"Julia? Julia!" I am being shaken awake. Blinking I rub my eyes and lazily look up to see Aqualad, or my friend Kaldur'ahm.  
"Kaldur'ahm." I greet.

"Julia, we must talk." He says.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

After he informs me of the situation I am left with the biggest decision of my life.

"You want me to be your protégé?" I question. He nods.  
"Well, I better start packing." I say and he gives me a small smile.

Sam

"Get moving girl if you want your pay!" The store owner barks. I would know barking, being friends with wolves and being able to shift into one myself.

"Yes Mr. Smith." I reply and he grumbles about how lazy kids are these days. I need this job. Without it I would go hungry or be forced to start hunting again. That would be scary. Every time I do the men who are out hunting as well shoot at me. I try to dodge the bullets but they move very fast, even for me. I hear a loud scream and the shot of a gun reverberates.

"Nobody move! You all behave and you may live to see tomorrow!" The robber yells. "You in the back, come out with your hands up!"

I come out slowly and walk forward. There's something wrong with this man, he is unstable. Instability is common in Gotham, but this one is really off. Maybe he escaped from the Asylum.

A girl with red hair and freckles is slowly starting to rise from her ducking position.

"You insane girl? I'm telling you to stay still!" His finger itches on the trigger.

"Look out!" I yell and as I do the transformation happens. Growling I lunge for the robber and he falls to the ground with me on top of him. The gun spins out of his grasp. All eyes are on me as I accidentally become human yet again.

"What are you?" My boss asks in disgust. I look and see all the horrified expressions and I run, tears streaming down my cheeks. The police arrive and I dash past them. A few chase me but I duck into an alleyway. I curl up and sob. I didn't mean to, why does this always happen to me?

"Samara? It's okay, I won't hurt you. I came to talk." I hear a kind voice call. It's the girl from the store. She spots me and walks over. I back away, still unsure of her intentions. People were nice to me before only to try and hurt me.

"Samara, my name is Megan Morse. Well, actually it is M'gann M'orzz. I came to talk with you. You don't have to be afraid. You and me, we're alike." She quickly morphs her form into mine and I gasp.

"See, you aren't alone. I wanted to offer you something. What would you say to being a hero?" She morphs back as she talks and looks almost the same except for the green skin.

"Hero?" I ask. She nods. I make my decision without hesitation. What have I got to lose? This girl is like me and maybe she can help me learn to control my powers. Not to mention I have no one who will miss me, I'm a stray.

"Okay." I say with my decision made. She smiles and extends her hand. I hesitate for a second and then grasp it, letting her lead me away to the start of the adventure of my lifetime.

Next Chapter : I will do Mark and Peter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, sorry about this, but I already introduced Mark, so now it will be Peter and Tim… Sorry for the mix up. I have mentors for pretty much everyone except Muse… Who do you think should be her mentor?**

Tim

They were gone. All of them, and I was useless, hiding like a baby. Now as I sit here on the verge of death after my failed attempt to gain justice I again feel my failure hit me like a ton of bricks. As I continue to bleed out from what that mobster did to me I suddenly feel my body tingle. In a vibration of molecules and a slight "Puff" noise I am no longer in the filthy mob hideout. I am in a cave and alarms are blaring.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" A computer yells. People come running with weapons drawn but I am still feeling weak and can't move. As they see me their eyes soften and I hate the pity in their expressions.

"Sweet, my protégé came to us!" A kid with red hair exclaimed happily. The other red head next to him, who I must say was kind of hot, looked down at me with concern.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Before I could reply I was again teleported, this time to a beac mountain near a harbor. I know this place; it has such a cheesy name.

"Happy Harbor." I mutter to myself. There is a sudden burst of wind and the gingers are right by me.

"Told you he was good for me to mentor!" Boy ginger exclaimed proudly. I suddenly remembered his name form the brightly colored outfit and the lightning bolt insignia.

"Kid Flash?" I asked somewhat croaking. I was still bleeding, cut me some slack.

"The one and only!" He proclaimed. Girl ginger rolled her eyes.

"Who are you, Girl Flash?" I asked as she had another costume on, similar to her, what was he, her brother? Similar to her relative's costume.

"You can call me Riley. We need to take you for medical treatment in the cave."

"Cave?"

"The place you disappeared from." She clarified. I nodded, knowing medical attention was a necessity.

"What did you mean by mentor?" I asked Kid Flash before they ran at super speed to get me to the Cave.

"We need some new heroes for the team. Do you want to be my padiwan and become a hero in Young Justice?" He asked.

"Only if you never make another lame Star Wars joke." I consented. He blushed a bit but nodded. It was a deal. All the while my heart was breaking for my dead family. The full reality had finally hit me and it was crushing. The drug induced sleep from the medicine was never more welcome by anyone. In my sleep the pain would be gone.

Peter

"Peter, there's someone at the door for you!" My mom called. I was trying to practice my aim of electric sparks at a soda can, but she made me jolt and I shattered a light bulb instead.

"What was that?" She called.

"Nothing!" I quickly picked up the glass shards and threw them away. Then I ran down the stairs and to the door, hoping it was the mailman with my latest comic subscription to deliver. When I opened the door what I saw was much better and my eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"Superboy?" I asked. The teen hero seemed uncomfortable, but nodded.

"Who is it sweetie?" My mom asked.

"Uh, a friend?" I said unsure.

"Tell him to come in." She responded.

"NO!" Both Superboy and I nearly shouted. My mom could _not _know that I was a superhero in my spare time.

"I mean, we're cool." I hastily corrected, trying to keep her from being suspicious.

"I have an offer for you." The Boy of Steel said and when he finished I nearly fell over from shock.

"You want me, to be on a superhero team?" I asked. He nodded.

"Well?" He asked impatiently as I had just stared.

"Uh, sure. I guess. What will I tell my mom?"

**Next chapter will be Alison and Amanda. They may both have the same mentor though… The personalities and/or fighting skills just work for one of the original team members in particular. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Amanda**

Karate. So boring, but any training they can give can help me a lot. Not that I haven't seen it all before, but I may pick up a new thing in different teachers. I have only been here for a week but I can tell that there aren't too many good fighters here. The one who irks me the most is that goodie little goodie, what's her name, Alison. I can't help but be annoyed by her. She just, she hasn't quite got the right spirit for fighting. Why waste time in learning the art of fighting if you won't ever use it? Anyway so guess who I got paired up with to spar, Saint Alison.

As I step up to her I think this is going to be a piece of cake. Boy was I wrong. Something about her is off, gives her an edge. She is almost pure reflex and dodges everything I can dish out just like I do when I am up against real opponents. As I prepare to attack again she uses a cliché but obviously affective tactic. She twists her legs so that she sweeps me off of my feet. I land to the ground with a small thud as she leans over to offer me a hand up. I don't need any help so I just glare at her and brush her off. As she gives me a confused and innocent look (her naivety annoys me), the door is busted down. In the doorway stands a girl in a mask with a Cheshire grin. This doesn't look good.

"Where are you Amanda? You didn't think you could just dodge me forever did you? The League of Shadows doesn't accept no for an answer to joining." I curse silently and look towards her. I can't just hide and endanger everybody here, better come out and face my death with dignity.

"Here." I growl as I stand up from the floor. As she starts towards me the self-righteous Alison has to get all heroic.

"What do you want with her?" She asks angrily. To be honest, she is about as intimidating as a kitten. Cheshire cocks her head.

"Who are you, her friend?"

"No." I deadpan. Alison looks a bit hurt by my reply and frowns. Great, I hurt her feelings. People in general and being nice just aren't my thing. As much as she annoys me, it's not like I hate her. I don't intentionally want to make her feel bad. Gah, why is everything so complicated? Cheshire shrugs and moves to push Alison out of the way. She in turn uses the same maneuver she did while we sparred and the masked woman lands on her butt. Angrily she gets up and puts a miniature crossbow to her forehead.

"Any last words?" She asks. I roll my eyes and I can see Alison doing the same.

"Behind you." She says and as Cheshire turns around she is punched in the face by a green clad archer girl.

"Cheshire, long time no see. What's it been, four months? Anyway thanks for pointing out one of my recruits." Now she turns to the rest of the class as Cheshire is groaning in unconsciousness. "Anybody know an Alison that goes here?" Everyone looks to Alison and she sort of waves. "Ah, there you are. Amanda, Alison, come with me. I have a proposition for you.

"Are you serious? You want us on a superhero team?" I ask as she relays the situation. She nods.

"You both seemed promising and seeing as how I couldn't turn down teaching either of you, if you accept, you'll both have me as a mentor. Except Alison, you'll get special sessions with Aqualad."

"Why?" Alison asks.

"Leadership training." She gapes and I feel a small twinge of jealousy. She gets to be leader? Why?

"You want me… to lead a team… of superheroes?" She asks and Artemis nods again. "Why?" Alison questions. Artemis shrugs.

"We have our reasons. Now what do you say? Do you want to be part of Young Justice?" Alison nods enthusiastically while I hesitate for a moment. If what she says is true danger is on the rise more than ever. I need to help make things safe for my sis- for everyone. I then shrug.

"Why not? What could it hurt?" I say.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, we have two more to introduce! I present to you Rupert and Tamara! **

**Tamara**

Tamara was practicing her music. The colorful notes danced before her eyes. Not literally, but at least to her. Her music was one of the greatest things in her life. She changed from a yellow and red fiddle tune to a purple and blue waltz. Ever since the cancer had taken her eyes, she saw so many new things. Not only did she see music, she could almost see matter around her, when she used her special gift of echo location. As talented as she was on the violin and piano, singing was not an option. That would hurt others, her gift didn't allow for that. She sighed as she thought about that. What was the point of having this power if she couldn't use it? Her family and all six of her siblings always said she was destined for greatness, yet they still didn't know about her power. This greatness? Maybe it was more of a curse.

"Tamara, a friend from school." Her mom called.

"Send her up." She replied. As she heard the heavy yet soft tread of rubber soles, she knew that the feet carrying the person up the stairs were strangers. This person was a stranger. Warily she turned to the direction of the sound.

"Who are you? What do you want?" She demanded trying to hide her fear. She could almost sense an aura from this unknown person, and so she grew even more worried.

"I'm Raquel. People call me Rocket." She froze, she had heard of her before.

"What can I do for you Ms. Rocket?" Tamara asked.

"Help protect the world." She replied.

**Rupert**

"How's the freak today?" Asked Nick as Rupert walked past. Metropolis High was mostly a friendly place, but this was a particularly cruel kid. Rupert ignored him and continued as Onspir assured him that he wasn't a freak, he was spectacular and others just grew scared of difference. Maybe he was jealous of the artistic ability that Rupert had. Maybe he had trouble at home. People were never what they seemed.

"What do you need Nick?" Rupert replied trying to be patient. He smiled viciously.

"What, can't I say hello?" Suddenly they heard a yell.

"Emit post!" and everybody froze but him and the girl who had demanded the halting of time. Her dress looked like that of a Vegas magician and she was very pretty. The lack of clothing made Rupert blush a small amount.

"Hello Rupert. How are you?" He shrugged.

"I have come here with an offer for you. How would you like to be a superhero?" He panicked at this. Had Hal told anybody who he was? He thought that nobody knew. The girl saw his distress.

"I located you through a computer program designed to find unique individuals like you." He calmed a bit.

"What did you have in mind?" He asked quietly.

"I would mentor you and you would be part of a spec. ops team, helping to protect the Earth while we search for the Justice League." That made him confused.

"Where'd they go?"

"We don't know, but the bad guys are still out there. So what do you say?" Rupert nodded and the girl gave a small smile.

"I'm Zatanna by the way. Welcome to the world of Young Justice."


	8. Chapter 8

The First Joining

**Okay, Muse still doesn't have a mentor! Who do you think she should have? OH and I actually added one more to the team. I really liked the idea of using them. **

**Muse AKA Marissa Cosine **

Jump, dodge, kick, and flip. That is what I have to do. The Joker is way too much for me to handle. I still manage to distract him long enough until help comes. It isn't exactly who I was expecting though. As I hit my head against the wall when Joker flies me back with his gag glove and groan a boy flips down in front of me. First I thought it was Robin, but he was different. His hair was bright red and he was older than Robin.

"Answer me this: What's purple, green, black, and blue all over?" He questioned. He reminded me of the Riddler. I believe his name was Arsenal.

"You when I get done kicking your freakish butt." It took me a second to realize he meant the Joker. I held my hand behind my head and then I realized it was cracked and bleeding. Hard walls. I saw another figure leap down and realized Robin was here as I finally passed out.

I awoke in a hospital like room. My head was all bandaged and my bag sat on a nearby chair. Looking down at me with curiosity was Arsenal. I blinked and he cocked his head slightly to the side as though he were examining that action.

"Muse, is it? You took a nasty bump to the head but now it's all fixed up. I'm Arsenal. Welcome to Mount Justice."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arsenal guided me to what looked like a living room. It was chaotic. There were tons of people standing by the partners of tons of different heroes. Two were standing by Artemis, one looking like she was about to explode from excitement, the other wearing a look of being bored. The one by the Flash crew was looking down at the floor and glanced up only to return his gaze. He seemed to be angry and upset, but trying to hide it. A beautiful Asian looking girl stood next to Rocket, while an almost hostile looking girl stood by Aqualad. Miss Martian had a shy looking young girl clinging to her and she was staring at everyone with wide eyes. Superboy was standing with a boy who had his nose stuck in a comic and there was another boy next to Zatanna, he looked awfully unsure and uncomfortable around all these people. Next to Robin was Intel and I couldn't help but smile. I rushed over to him and gave him a hug, which took him aback.

"Are you okay? Did you get hurt? Did the Joker get you?" I quickly asked. He looked at me and just shook his head.

"Uh, I'm fine." I slowly let go and turned red as I realized all eyes were on me. Sheepishly I shrunk as Arsenal stifled a laugh.

"Hey Muse. I'm Robin, but seems like you already know that. Glad to see you survived your first encounter with the Joker. Not many can say as much." I shook the extended Boy Wonder's hand.

"Now that we are all here, let us begin." Aqualad said. Then he went into briefing us on our duties and why we were here. Nobody seemed to be very comfortable and we all looked at each other, feeling the gazes of our neighbors. We were supposed to be a team?

"Now for the rules:

You will always listen to your mentor and do what they say unless it is completely unreasonable or morally objective.

You will follow the orders of your leader unless the orders are like the afore mentioned conditions.

You will treat each other with respect and courteously.

You will not pressure your team mates into revealing something they would rather have remain hidden. This goes for all things including IDs. Nobody is required to tell their IDs but if you feel comfortable enough to then go right ahead. This also applies to no snooping around personal artifacts to discover who they really are.

You will obey the rules or you will be punished. If you cannot comply then you will be removed from the team.

Any questions?"

Nobody spoke up and so there were introductions.

"I am Atmosphere. I am the protégé of Aqualad and can control weather and have invisibility. I live Gotham and my name is Julia Ramos." Said the girl next to Aqualad.

"Tim Fox, but my hero name's Blur. I can teleport." Said the boy next to the Flash Family.

"I am Aquarius. I can become a silver wolf and breathe ice. My real name is Samara Stone." The young girl next to Miss Martian said barely above a whisper.

"Psyche is my name. I am keeping my real identity secret but I can see into the future and have fast reflexes. I also am well trained in martial arts so don't tick me off." I was a bit nervous about the one girl who had looked bored before.

"You can call me Reflex. I have heightened abilities in things such as strength and agility as well as senses. I can regenerate very quickly as well, so getting hurt isn't as much a problem for me." Said the bubbly one next to Artemis.

"I'm Echo. I can manipulate sound waves and see through echo location. Yes I'm blind, but no I don't need any help." The pretty Asian girl said.

"I'm Phantom. I have telekinesis, slightly enhanced strength and am immune to psychic attacks. Also I can communicate telepathically. I share a bond with a Synchrobite that enables me to do these things." Said the boy next to Zatanna.

"I'm Intel. Expert hacker and I know basic self-defense." Introduced Intel.

"I'm Arsenal. I am able to make any form of weapon for my use." Said Arsenal. Then they all turned to me.

"Um, I'm Muse. I have matter manipulation, can hypnotize with my singing, and telekinesis." I said quickly.

"Reflex is your leader. You will listen to her when you operate in the field." People were about to protest when Aqualad gave them a look.

"Time to start training with your mentors. I will alert you when you are needed. Good luck and welcome to the world of Young Justice." Said Aqualad.

**Done with intros! Now the action picks up! Oh, and there'll be a real fight with the Joker later on if you want, I just wanted to get the story rolling. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Training and Talking

**Arsenal's POV**

Things are finally looking up. I finally have a place I can be without having to fear rejection from anybody. At least if I can keep my ID secret. Not many would want to be on a team with the son of the Riddler. I wonder what they would do if they knew? Anyway Rob has been kind enough to let me be taken under his wing. I hope I don't disappoint. Seems I'm not the only one who doesn't quite fit in. Not many people here feel like sharing their IDs. I understand but it makes me wonder if anyone else is like me on the Team.

I see Bolt training with Superboy on how to aim on a certain target and not overdue it. Having the Boy of Steel for a mentor is good for someone who cannot control a zapping power quite yet. Julia is with Aqualad in an enclosed environment to practice her powers but she seems to have a good grip on them. They work on sparring. Tim is with Kid Flash who is trying to beat him in a race, which he can't win due to the teleportation ability Tim possesses. Rocket helps Echo aim her sound projections and is able to keep things under wraps with the help of specially designed earplugs. Artemis and her two protégées are practicing their martial arts forms. Reflex is supposed to be our leader. I'm sure they have their reasons for picking her but I have doubts on her abilities to lead. Let's hope I'm wrong. Psyche seems to dislike Reflex and seems to want to one up her. Phantom is learning with his Synchrobite how to control his psychic powers and Zatanna encourages him saying he is doing very well. Intel is showing off his hacking skills and Robin is trying to come up with a challenge for him. I got to give the guy credit, he is expert at this. Aquarius is with Miss Martian and she is working on how to shift forms at will. Intel, Phantom, and Aquarius seem very shy and unsure. I know how they feel with the uncertainty. They are afraid of rejection. Aren't we all?

The only one who is missing is that girl Muse. She perplexes me. Something is, off, about her. She has something that stands out; I just can't put my finger on it. I come to her room and knock almost subconsciously.

"Hang on!" She calls and comes to the door. When she opens it she seems surprised to see me.

"Um Arsenal; hi." She says awkwardly.

"Hey." I say; confused as to why I am even here.

"Want to come in?" She offers and I nod. My training session isn't until later.

Inside she has gotten to work decorating the place. The book shelf is neatly set up with a Bible and a journal labeled "My Muse". There was a poster of Batman and Robin above her bed and a tattered blanket with teddy bears on it and a bear about the size of a palm which was obviously for a young child on top of that on her bed. She noticed my gaze and blushed at the childhood items being discovered. "Nice room." I said casually.

"Thanks." She replied. "Why, uh, what are you doing here?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I'm bored." I said as an excuse. She nodded and gave me a look over.

"Thanks for saving my life." She says abruptly. I suddenly remember I did do that.

"No problem. So, you're a Christian?" I ask. Based on the Bible and cross necklace of silver with a diamond on the inside on her table I believe it is safe to assume.

"Yup. Been one all my life. It's the most important thing in my life." Muse says it so sure and confident that I am a bit shocked. Most would try to avoid the subject but she's being bold.

"Its cool you're so well grounded in your faith." I may not agree with her views but I respect them.

"I gotta go train." She says as a light blinks indicating the fact she needs to go meet with Miss Martian for her session. My watch blinks the same color and it is my time with Robin.

"Sure. I do too." We talk a bit more as we walk to the gym.

**Tim's POV**

As I am finished with my training session for today I have some free time. I start to polish my prized possession: my Reeboks. They are red and black and I paid two hundred of what I saved up for them. As I do our "fearless leader" along with Psyche and Bolt come out.

"I'm just saying that I'm not sure you should have done that move without Artemis showing it to us first." Reflex scolds Psyche. She in turn rolls her eyes.

"Hey Tim." Bolt greets and I nod my greeting. Psyche goes to turn on the TV and Reflex makes some lemonade. Bolt is playing with a handheld game which I lent him in return for his turn to choose what to watch on TV. Seemed like a fair deal to me.

"Has anyone seen Phantom, Intel, or Aquarius?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Phantom's dong something with clay and I don't know where the other squirts are." Reflex frowned at the name calling. I smirked and went back to making my babies shine.

**Julia's POV**

Echo was interesting enough. We were sparring and talking a bit about the Team and comparing notes on our mentors. We both were interested in playing the piano. She said she was an expert at it and when I heard the song she played, I knew she wasn't kidding. Tired from a hard day's work I sat back and closed my eyes listening to her melodic sounds and dozed, hoping that the nightmares would stay away for at least a little. Maybe I could actually get some rest.

**Intel's POV**

I was working on hacking, this time Robin had suggested getting into the Pentagon and I knew I could do it. As I did Aquarius came in and watched me silently, seemingly unsure.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked as she sat awkwardly.

"I just, I just wanted to say that I really admire what you did at the mall. It's really cool that you helped like that." I was a bit shocked she knew about that but I thanked her all the same.

"From what I heard you were quite brave yourself." She blushed and looked down at the ground.

"I didn't do much it was more of an accident and on instinct. Besides, Miss Martian could have handled it."

"The fact that you even stood up is quite courageous." I said, trying to encourage her. I wasn't really good with words and people, but it seems that neither was she.

"Would you mind if I watched you on the computer?" She asked. I nodded. I wouldn't mind the company.

"What are you hacking?" she asked.

"The Pentagon. It's a bit too easy." She laughed and I smirked a bit. Continuing I made sure not to raise national alarms.

**Next chapter is the first mission. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

The Only Thing to Fear is Fear Itself…

**Alison's POV**

It was time for the first mission. It was time for me to step into the role as leader. No one seemed to have much confidence in my abilities within the team save a few. I don't think they liked the idea of me giving orders. In the short training time we had the others and I honed in on our skills becoming no longer quite so uncoordinated. The training simulations when we were all together at first was nothing but an utter disaster but eventually we came together to somewhat resemble a team of heroes. It would have to do. I don't doubt for a minute that anybody here cannot hold their own in a battle; it's just getting them to listen and attack as one that causes trouble. I formed teams within the team, different squads to strike for different purposes. Alpha was the brunt of the attack force which included me, Atmosphere, Arsenal, Blur, and Psyche. Beta, which was back-up and more behind the scene works, consisted of Phantom, Bolt, Muse, and Echo. The Delta team was only for the most critical of situations to attack and had Intel (the expert in hacking) and Aquarius. They are both the youngest on the team and seem to be the most cautious so Intel would provide cover in electronics while Aquarius guarded his back. Everybody seemed satisfied enough with their roles and Blur and Psyche in particular were happy to be on Alpha.

Kaldur had called us into the Monitor Room and was giving us our first mission as a team. A new villain named Erebus had struck somewhere in the Tomorrow District of Metropolis. She was causing absolute chaos and nobody could seem to be able to take her down. The New Justice League would have gone themselves had they not had a mess in Keystone to clean up having to do with a meeting of some of the biggest rogues and so it fell to us to stop them. While absolutely nervous I was also excited at the opportunity to be able to show that I was competent as a leader.

"How are we going to get there?" Bolt suddenly queried as Aqualad finished the briefing. Robin gave a mysterious smile and walked over to the wall. Pushing a button it started to rise and there stood a sleek jet with the initials YJ carved into it.

"No. Way." I heard Psyche breathe behind me.

"This is the latest in stealth and technology from Wayne Tech and since Mr. Wayne is an adamant supporter of the Justice League he has given this free to our cause to use as we see fit." Robin explained as he grinned at our awestruck gazes.

"I thought he said you couldn't- Oof." Kid Flash started only to be elbowed by Robin and given a glare. Nobody but the two Flashes and Robin seemed to understand the comment and so we let it slide.

"Who has any training in Ariel flight?" Robin called. Nobody raised a hand. He sighed.

"Auto pilot it is then."

Line Break

"It's bigger on the inside." Muse said and Phantom, Arsenal, and Intel gave small chuckles while the rest of us looked at them sideways.

"Maybe it should be blue instead of black." Phantom continued and Muse gave a giggle while turning red at the stares she was getting.

"It is now going to be called the TARDIS." Arsenal declared and then the four of them lost it and we were utterly confused while the Blur was outright agitated.

"What are you going on about?" He asked.

"Doctor Who." Intel replied while it clicked in nobody's brain.

"British show on BBC. It's awesome." Muse assured us then it was awkwardly silent, no one sure what to say next. Luckily we had arrived at Metropolis and so it was time we suited up. The stealth gear we had along with our weapons certainly would help. Everyone seemed jittery and excited at the prospect of our first mission.

"Alpha, we'll confront the target head on. Beta, you're on damage control, make sure all civilians are evacuated and safe. Delta, you stay here and monitor. Look for any weaknesses you can find on this character and alert us of oncoming enemies and locations of trapped people. Let's go."

Tamara's POV

The fact I was on Beta was alright with me. I didn't need to be in the front lines. I just wanted to help and saving people is really the reason I took this gig in the first place. My team mates were the tolerable ones, the most annoying and egotistic had gone to Alpha. Phantom was quiet and cautious which suited me just fine. Bolt was a bit too talkative and energetic, but he really was a nice kid. Muse was kind and tried her best to make things peaceful around the team if she could. I absolutely thought that Reflex was the right choice for a leader, being the oldest and I could tell easily wisest of us all. As we broke formation to search out buildings we partnered into two groups. Bolt and Phantom went to the crumbled building to the right and Muse and I took the left. In a way Muse was like me. We both used our vocal chords as weapons.

"Anybody in here?" Muse shouted, trying to get the attention of anybody who might be trapped.

"Here!" We ran in the direction of the call while I reassured whomever the trapped girl was that we would be right there to help. As she continued to call my spine tingled, something about her was off. The vocal pattern she gave came off an icy blue and grey, along with a thick inky black.

"Muse, wait." I told her softly after grabbing her arm. She stopped but we were there already. Erebus cackled as she saw us and suddenly Muse fell to the ground whimpering and trying to help an unseen and unreal victim. As I knelt to try to tell her it was fake my own nightmares started before my eyes. Beetles the size of my palm climbed into my eye sockets, boring into my brain. My family burnt to a crisp before my eyes. I realized suddenly where she got her name and collapsed as well, feeling my heart break as my worst fears danced before my eyes. I gave one out a desperate and earsplitting cry using my newly polished and under control power as a warning and distress cry as I slipped farther from reality, hoping that the team would come.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay, I owe you all a huge apology. Life's been a bit hectic and I've been lazy and reading other fanfics… I AM SO SORRY! With school back in session updates will be sporadic but less of a wait than they currently have been. **

Scary Team Members and Butts Being Kicked

Peter's POV

The scream pierced the air loudly and both Phantom and I stopped in our tracks. It was full of pain and panic.

"That was Echo." Phantom whispered; he seemed very worried.

"Well, let's go help them!" I told him, unsure of why he was just standing around looking dazed. He nodded as I took off running, keeping pace with me. When we arrived at the scene both of the girls were on the ground unconscious. Muse was crying in her dream-state and tears Echo had her hands clenched into fists. They both wouldn't respond to anything we tried.

"They cannot hear you." A rather creepy voice said. Turning I saw a girl not much older than me with dark black hair and orange streaks. There was a burning hatred in her gaze, and we'd only just met her!

"What did you do to them?" I asked angrily, trying to shake Echo out of her daze yet again.

"Nothing much, just showed them their inside selves. Scary isn't it? I do so love being able to see the insides of people. They are experiencing each their own personal torment. Every fear they ever have had is coming to life. One after the other after the other." She grinned and it was anything but inviting.

"Release them." Phantom said. He sounded a bit funny, not in his own voice. An anger I had never seen before in him was boiling over. He even grew like a foot! Blue armor was covering him suddenly; it was odd to say the least.

"Oh, I know you. You're Phantom. I've heard about you. I'll bet you aren't as good as they say." She spat out.

"One last chance." He said and his eyes started to slightly glow behind the mask. It was blue and to be honest, freaky.

"Let's just give you the same little treatment I gave them, shall we? What are you most afraid of?" She glared into his eyes. Nothing happened. She continued and still nothing happened.

"What?" She asked, looking infuriated and confused. Phantom gave a slightly deep laugh and said

"Foolish female. When I am in full connection with my host. We are one, no one can impenetrate our defenses. You would not heed my warning about his friends and so you will now suffer the consequences any villain is to face." I had no idea what got into him. He was never this chatty! Then she fell back gasping and clutching her head.

"AH!" She cried in pain.

"Phantom, PHANTOM!" I yelled, waving to get his attention. He didn't give me even a glance so I kind of sort of launched a small bolt of electricity close to him. It didn't hit him! It was just enough to distract him.

"Huh?" He asked and looked at me like I was nuts.

"Dude, you can stop. She's down!" I explained, pointing at the unconscious girl.

"When did that happen?" He asked, completely confused.

"Um…" I trailed off. Then the rest of the team ran forward towards us.

"What happened? We heard Echo's scream but we couldn't get here for a while. Ten trapped civilians needed our help." Reflex explained.

"Um…" I said again.

"Dude." Blur let out a breath seeing the battered villainess. "What did you do?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tim's POV

So the mission was mostly successful. Except for that Phantom guy nearly cooking Erebus' brain in some weird telekinesis way. Needless to say, I'm going to remember not to tick him off. I was walking to the kitchen to grab some snacks when I ran into the girl who called herself Psyche.

"Watch where you're going!" She said, placing a hand on her hip and flipping her dark brown hair at me.

"Sor-ry." I muttered. Man what was up with these people! In the kitchen was that tiny kid, what was his name? Oh yeah, Intel. Anyway Intel was talking it up with that Aquarius chic and I reached for the snacks.

"What are you doing?" I heard Reflex ask.

"Hungry." I stated simply. She shrugged and finally I got a second's peace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Later I was training in the gym. I loved to feel my molecules separating and reappearing. Psyche came in, glanced at me, and then went over to the sparring station. She practiced on holograms but nothing was satisfying about it to her. I could tell.

"Want to spar?" She asked noticing my looking at her. I smirked.

"You sure? I don't want to hurt you." I said mockingly. Look her cockiness annoyed me.

"Oh I'm sure." I saw that smug grin and instantly decided then and there that I would.

"Okay, don't say I didn't warn you." And so we went at it. It was funny to watch her try and catch me. I could easily teleport around her. She was panting and bent over to catch her breath in five minutes. I smiled and appeared right in front of her.

'It's okay. Nobody can ever- Oof!" She had instantly reacted, her breath suddenly back. I was on my butt as she pulled my legs out from under me.

"FAIL!" The floor called out in sync with Psyche. I gave her a glare.

"It's okay. Nobody can ever beat me." She winked and strode out the door. I looked at her retreating form and it suddenly occurred to me how much fun this team might be.


	12. Chapter 12

Sick Day and New Allies

**Julia's POV**

"_What?"_ I asked Kaldur'ahm. He repeated the situation.

"Reflex is sick and so I would like you to lead a strike team against-"

"No! I don't want to be a leader! I mean, isn't there anyone else?" I told him with a slight panic. I don't want to have people being so dependent upon me.

"It will only be for a short time." He tries to reassure me.

"But-"  
"There is no one more suited to help right now. Arsenal is away on personal business and Psyche is too impulsive. So is Blur and Echo has deliberately on several occasions expressed that she absolutely does not have any wish to be in charge. Muse is still too new and the others lack the age, experience, and maturity to lead this team." I weigh his words carefully.

"Only this once?" I ask him.

"Only this once."

Line Break

My team consists of everyone who isn't sick or gone. Intel, Aquarius, Muse, Bolt, Echo, Psyche, Blur, and Phantom. The youngest are being positively wonderful in silence, Phantom and Muse are talking quietly, Bolt is blabbering on excitedly (as usual) but what really causes me to test my patience is Psyche and Blur's constant arguing. They won't shut up! It is only when they land that I'm able to process a thought, when everyone is getting into their gear.

"Alright, we'll all attack as a group. It will make it easier to overtake this Hex character." I inform them. Everyone nods but Psyche is not convinced.

"Won't it be better to stagger our attacks until we know the full strength of our opponent?" She says in a rather snotty way.

"Alright, that does seem good but-"

"What kind of leader gives away every advantage on their first attack?" She continues. I glare at her.

"The kind of leader specifically told by Aqualad to run this operation and was chosen instead of you." Psyche glowers but she stops questioning me.

"Are we all clear on what we're doing?" Everyone nods and moves out for their attack.

Line Break

**Torch/ Justin Good's POV**

This idiot is going to seriously injure people if he continues on like this, but I need help. His magic is too strong for me to handle alone. Then they show up. A group of many super-powered kids like me. They attack as one and I can't help but stare.

A teleporter goes straight up to him and bashes Hex in the face. A younger girl transforms into a wolf and uses what I can only call ice breath to put out the fire around the square from both the villain and I. She must have some magic to her because she is able to put out his black fire. There is an Elegant Asian looking girl along with a feisty blonde evacuating the square. A young boy is furiously typing away into some schematics and another decides to shoot electricity at Hex. He easily reflects it with his force field but it is headed straight towards me. I don't have enough time to move but a girl in light purple steps forward and raises her hands. A wall of concrete extends from the ground and shields me. Who are these people?

"Phantom, how are you doing?" She calls. The Phantom boy who is floating above the battle calls back to her inquiry.

"He is impervious to my attacks. Telepaths can have no effect on him."

"Shoot." She mutters. Then she turns to me.

"We could really use your help. Do you know of any weaknesses he possesses?"

"No." I reply a bit startled at the look of concentration on her face. Another girl, this one Hispanic in nature comes forward.

"Muse, report." She orders.

"No good Atmosphere. He is impervious to both my singing and Phantom's telepathy." Atmosphere mutters something in Spanish.

"And who's this?" She turns to me.

"I didn't catch his name but he's good at fighting." Muse says.

"Will help us? If not get out of our way." Atmosphere demands. I nod. Of course I'll help; this is my town after all.

"Thanks. We're Young Justice by the way." Muse says and smiles. She is about to say something else when Hex finally speaks.

"Ah, Young Justice. I have heard of you. Thanks for coming. My employers will be very pleased."

"Employers?" The electricity shooting one, Bolt I believe, asks.

"Of course. Would you like to meet them?" And suddenly the sky darkens in a dome all around us. Intel, the one who was hacking, is scanning it.

"Force field; can't get around it without counter magic." He informs us. The wolf blows ice again at the dome but it doesn't work.

"Silly children, you're all trapped." Hex smiles deranged.

''We aren't that young you know!" Muse replies. Hex laughs.

"So ignorant and so underdeveloped talent; just what they're looking for."

"Who are you talking about?" I finally ask annoyed. The dome disappears and we are suddenly in a small underground room surrounded by men armed with swords and a really beautiful oriental woman with a regal looking stature next to a rather imposing figure in a green cape.

"The name I believe you are looking for is Ra's Al Guhl. " The man with the cape replies. Muse gives a small gasp as Intel looks on wide-eyed.

"The Demon's Head!" Echo exclaims quietly (I learned the Asian girl's name).

"Welcome apprentices, to the League of Shadows." Guhl says and I can't help but feel like this is a bad situation to be in.


End file.
